


Запястье к запястью

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not A Fix-It, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони с Наташей отмечены общим знаком, но им не нужны ни секс, ни разговоры по душам. Им достаточно взглядов для "Я рядом" и изредка - общей тишины. Висок к виску, запястье к запястью.Очередная просто зарисовка. Немного любви, много боли. Простите.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Запястье к запястью

О родственных душах ходит множество легенд и не меньше научных гипотез.

Родственными душами можно быть по-разному, каждая пара выбирает собственный путь. Большинство живут в браке, ибо что может быть естественнее желания провести жизнь с человеком, который создан специально для тебя. Иные дружат, и дружба эта на вес золота. Кто-то предпочитает дружбу «с привилегиями», другим кажется излишеством примешивать секс к духовному родству.

Когда Тони встречает ту, что отмечена судьбой на его левом запястье, он находится в процессе осознания своих чувств к Пеппер и совсем не нуждается в том, чтобы усложнять всё ещё больше.

Когда Наташа сталкивается взглядом с тёплыми карими глазами в кайме непозволительно пушистых ресниц, ей будто бетонной пыли сыплют в лёгкие. Связи и привязанности — вовсе не то, что требуется при её работе.

Они не смотрят друг на друга неотрывно, но под кожей всё будто горит, будто тянутся пламенеющие нити между ними, и пальцы просят, молят, требуют лишь одного — прикосновения.

«Честно сказать, я что-то никак вас не пойму».

Тони осторожно, искоса разглядывает знак на руке, которая подкрашивает синяк на его скуле. Левое запястье и та же метка.

Наташа осторожно касается его лица самыми кончиками пальцев, но это не унимает голодного жара.

«Если бы это был ваш последний день рождения, как бы вы его отмечали?» — «Делала бы всё, что захочу. И с тем, с кем захочу».

Тони хочет с Пеппер в Венецию.

Тони хочет поймать Натали за руку — ладонь к ладони. Запястье к запястью. Ощутить, каково это, когда две огненные реки сливаются в одну.

Тони хочет понять — потому что ему во всём и всегда необходимо разобраться.

Наташа хочет сбежать, потому что это то, что она всегда делает — бежит без оглядки.

Они насторожённо кружат, пока не сдаются, пока рука не оказывается в руке — метка к метке, и это словно встреча двух цунами, словно взрыв. И когда последние отголоски стихают, жгучее пламя вдруг оборачивается прохладным горным ручьём, стекающим по их венам к самому сердцу. Будто глаз бури, словно тихая гавань в беспокойных сердцах.

Им нет нужды что-то друг другу объяснять. Ни слова говорить не нужно: для «Я рядом» достаточно взгляда и изредка — одной на двоих тишины. Висок к виску, запястье к запястью.

Пеппер не слепая, конечно же. На её запястье нет метки, но она уважает чужие, и убеждена, что лучшей пары…

...Тони не считает часов и лет на убеждение: лучшей пары, чем Пеппер, для него не существует.

***  
Короткие взгляды, мимолётные касания, редкие минуты в общей тишине — большего им и не нужно, не важно, разрывают ли небеса над Нью-Йорком порталы или летающий город грозит уничтожить Землю.

***  
Стив сбежал с Барнсом, Т’Чалла рвёт и мечет, Роуди грозит инвалидное кресло.

Они смотрят на поле и лес. Они смотрят друг на друга. Они бросаются словами наотмашь... 

И лишь миг столкновения — едва ощутимого — руки с рукой, как всё это оказывается неважно. Их магия по-прежнему с ними.

— За тобой придут.

— Ты бы сейчас лучше о себе подумал.

«Беги». — «Береги себя».

Кругом мир в огне, но их крохотный островок в эпицентре бури невредим.

***  
Вселенная укрыта пеплом, и ни одной живой душе нет спасенья от горя и скорби, что погребли под собой мир.

Пеппер даже совсем не ревнует, когда застаёт Наташу у постели спящего под успокоительными Тони. Её рука поверх его руки — запястье к запястью, и Пеппер знает, что это — лучше всех лекарств, ибо ни одно лекарство не исцеляет душу.

Пеппер садится с другой стороны постели, и в её руке — его рука.

***  
Тони с Наташей — родственные души, а значит, делят одну на двоих ношу.

Наташа знает, что задолжала этому миру. Как и Тони, она живёт взаймы взятой жизнью.

Пришло время отдавать долги.

Тони поймёт.

***  
Только теперь Тони осознаёт, что невольно обманул Пеппер, заверяя, что не оставит её ради Наташи.

Родственные души тянутся друг к другу сквозь смерть. Кто-то способен жить с этим притяжением, кто-то нет. Чем ближе души, тем сильнее тянет за грань.

Тони знает, что ему осталось совсем немного. Успеть бы попрощаться. Успеть бы сказать самое главное.

Пеппер успевает.

Тони всегда знал, что для него нет никого лучше неё.

***  
Что там, за гранью? Кто знает.

Возможно, две души вновь найдут друг друга — ладонь к ладони, запястье к запястью, висок к виску — и обретут покой.

А может, им предстоит новый путь.


End file.
